The Future a httyd fanfic
by Sankarea101
Summary: Sorry im really bad at summeries.One day the teens are transported into the future.What could possibly happen and will they return to Burk or will they be stuck in 2014.


**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON **

It's been five months since Hiccup rescued Berk from the Red Death. Hiccup and his friends were in the middle of dragon training when they heard their alarms sound.

"Wh-whats happening?" Fishlegs stuttered. "It must be the Outcasts." Hiccup stated. "Everyone get your dragons and hurry." Hiccup had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Something_ terrible is going to happen I just...know it.'_

Hiccup took off into the sky and hurried to the docks. "Dad what's happening" he said as he jumped off Toothless. "Son" stoic looked worried, "someone's coming but I don't know who they are. "You mean those people aren't the Outcasts?" hiccup said surprised.

"We don't know who they are for sure but I think we can keep the peace as long as they don't know about the dragons." Said Stoic. "So I'm guessing you want us to hide them in the forest by Berk." Hiccup didn't like this plan much at all. "Yes, especially since it's too late to take them anywhere else." Stoic knew he could trust his son. "Alright, dad Just don't make any new enemies while their here." Hiccup warned his dad. Stoic nodded. Hiccup rode Toothless into the woods, although he did not fly. If he did they may have been spotted.

It took a while but they got the dragons settled down deep into the woods. The teens were complaining to hiccup about how they did not just want to sit there feeling stupid. "Guys come on; my dad has this under control." He didn't sound so sure. "Plus he's the chief and we need to follow orders."

The teens groaned and started asking questions. "Hiccup", Astrid said, "What will we do if really he doesn't have it under control." Hiccup appeared to be thinking hard when his face suddenly dropped. "Then we help him." Was all Hiccup could answer.

They all started asking questions again at the same time but before hiccup could shut them up something bright caught his eye.

He started getting this odd feeling and when he tried to move his arm to hold his head he found he couldn't move his own body. Suddenly he mind just went blank and he started running off towards this strange blue light.

"Where are you g-HICCUP!?" Astrid started running towards hiccup as fast as she could with rest of the teens running fast behind. They chased him through the woods calling his name and the dragons running after.

"HICCUP", they yelled once more until they found him in a clearing. He was reaching out about to touch a light blue crystal floating three feet off the ground. "What the heck is that?" Snotlout yelled. They quickly approach. Astrid reaches her hand out yelling "No Hiccup don't tou-BOOOOOOM!

Time seems to stop (which it probably did).They all saw a bright blue light engulf them. They couldn't see anything else after that other than that blinding light. Hiccup had been unable to move this entire time and all he could think was_ "Why – no- what did I just do?" _ And about a million other questions flew through his mind yet it all went by so fast. They all ended up blacking out.

Hiccup opened his eyes but could not see._ "What's happening" _He thought. He was feeling too weak to even try to move his body. His eyes began to somewhat adjust to the point that they were blurry. He relied on his ears and found he could hear faint sounds of traffic near his right. (Of course he didn't know what that was.)

Then something else caught his attention he could hear..."_Voices!". "Where am I?"_ Hiccup blacked out.

**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Thank you very much for reading. I know a lot didn't really happen but I plan to write chapter 2 soon and make it a little bit more exciting. Please bear with me this is my very first fanfic. If it sucks please tell me but don't be mean. I know I'm not very good at this but I just wanted to try this. I would really love it if someone could give me ideas or point some things out that could make this better. If you want to you may pm me. Also sorry if this is kind of short but it is the first chapter. REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE **

**SANKAREA101 OUT**


End file.
